


lemongrass and sleep

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses the forehead of the shorter girl, receiving a small smile that makes Isabelle’s heart melt in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lemongrass and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on, like, one line from [she](https://youtu.be/LAo9ZRbENUQ) by dodie clark.
> 
> *coughing quietly* find me on tumblr [here](https://albertorosedne.tumblr.com)!

“Been a long day, huh?” Clary says softly, a lighthearted sort of laugh decorating her words. She sounds tired - unsurprisingly; today has been somewhat exhausting for the both of them, with the whole fiasco surrounding Alec’s almost-marriage and all.

She lies next to Isabelle in her bed, with a distance between them that’s questionable to be merely platonic, her breathing deep and slow; Isabelle can feel the warmth of it against her neck, making her skin tingle more than she’d care to admit.

“You could say that,” she murmurs back finally, and before she can stop herself, she kisses the forehead of the shorter girl, receiving a small smile that makes Isabelle’s heart melt in return.

Isabelle watches fondly as she drifts asleep, peaceful and quiet, so different from the fiery persona she's used to. Isabelle shifts closer, breathing in her smell - _lemongrass?_ \- and sighs with content.


End file.
